Particular embodiments generally relate to identity tracking.
There have been many problems that have resulted in crises. For example, mortgage fraud has hurt the housing and real estate industries. Financial fraud has also hurt countless numbers of people in addition to the financial industry. There have been many other different types of fraud that have caused problems in the world.
A lack of solutions exists to detect fraud efficiently. Some existing business applications delegate the policing responsibility to solutions that rely on authentication, authorization, and policies including audit and compliance measures that are reactive in nature. These methods all assume that human beings can be policed. Systems put policies in place with rules that are created by humans in the first place. Because these policies are created by humans, humans can devise ways within and around the rules to beat the system without violating the authentications, authorizations, or pre-defined policies. Individual analysis is an unsupervised method for monitoring behavior over time. These techniques could be used to find anomalous transactions, which are transactions that deviate strongly from the individual's behavior and are flagged as potentially fraudulent. But again humans can beat this system easily knowing perfectly well how these systems are modeled and still rely on past behavior. Thus, fraud may not be detected in time to lessen the impact.